


Sick Day

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: Sick Day [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: After Homestuck, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Future, Grubs (Homestuck), Hiveswap Breathed Life Into Me, I Don't Even Know, I Forgot What Ships I Put In Here, I want to suddenly make cuteness, Idea I had in the middle of the night because I was sick, M/M, Mother Hen Kanaya Maryam, Multi, This Is STUPID, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Was I Thinking?, everyone is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: When the Aplha and Beta kids get sick and the trolls and cherub have no idea what to do, except Kanaya and Porrim.





	1. Trolls Don't Know How To Take Care Of Human Sickness

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM?" Karkat screamed at Terezi, pointing at Dave, who was laying there, coughing while having his sun glasses on.

"HOW TH3 FUCK SHOULD 1 KNOW HOW TO TR34T H1M, OR 3V3N KNOW HOW TO H3LP H1M?" Terezi asked him, sounding ergant.

"You All Need To Calm Down Now," Kanaya said, walking into the room and glaring. "Rose Is Also Sick But She Has Informed Me On How To Take Care Of Her And I Would Know How To Help Dave With The Instructions."

"WELL TELL US HOW TO HELP HIM," Karkat screamed again.

"He Needs Rest And A Lot Of It Or Else He Wont Get Any Better Also Warm Apple Pulp."

"W4RM 4PPL3 PULP?" Terezi stated confused, "DON'T YOU M34N 4PPL3 JU1C3?" Terezi smiled wide again, winking at Dave.

"bro i would love some apple juice man. i can rap about that shit all day every day," Dave said, then proceeded to have a coughing fit.

"Dont Speak Dave It Will Only Make Your Coughing Worse," Kanaya barked, Dave gave her a thumbs up and slowly fell asleep.

Vriska and Meenah ran in, looking desperate.

"there's somefin wrong with john," Meenah said.

"Is He Sick Too," Kanaya asked.

"What does siiiiiiiick mean????????" Vriska asked.

"Its What John Is," Kanaya said, going into John's room and sighed. "Make Some Soup For Him, Its The Least You Can Do."

Vriska and Meenah nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

Gamzee went into John's room and tried using his special magic dust on him to make him feel better, but it only made John sneeze and cough more.

"GuEsS mY mAgIc DoEsNt WoRk On HuMaNs," Gamzee said, shrugging and went to the kitchen to make more slime pies.


	2. Apparently No One Knows How To Cook Without Burning Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, I suck at this. I honestly have no idea why you guys read this trash.

"GAMZEE G8T OUT OF T8E KITCHEN!!!!!!!!" Vriska shouted, pulling at his hair and throwing him out of the doors onto the living room floor.

"Ho+nestly yo+u have no+ idea ho+w to+ make so+up. Yo+u take care o+f Jo+hn, I'll get the so+up." Porrim shooed them out of the kitchen as she got to work.

"I gUeSs ThE eNtIrE gAnG oF aLpHa Is A cOmInG hErE tO pArTy WiTh ThE sIcK pEoPlE," Gamzee said with a drunken smile.

Vriska punched him in the face, knocking his head to the floor again. She started kicking him over and over again, until Meenah had to stop her. "I 8et yoooooooou were the one to make John sick!!!!!!!!"

"nOw WaIt JuSt A sEcOnD! i WoUlD nEvEr Do SuCh A tHiNg To JoHn!" Gamzee snapped at her.

"The so+up is do+ne," Porrim announced as she walked into the room with a tray, the soup and crackers resting peacefully on it with a smoking beverage.

"Gooooooood, let's get them to John now!!!!!!!! I want him 8etter!!!!!!!!" Vriska grabbed the tray and ran to John's room, completely forgetting about Gamzee.

* * *

 Jade watched Dave with Karkat by his side. "he'll be okay, don't worry. we always have these type of colds, at least from the island i was on, i would have days where i was sneezing constantly."

"SO THIS IS NORMAL?" Karkat shouted again. Jade nodded and giggled. Karkat blushed, smiling happily as she always did to comfort him, or just to laugh at him.

"H3Y TH4T'S MY JOB TO T34SE H1M WH3N H3'S B31NG 4N 1D1OT," Terezi said, having been standing behind them for some time, dim had a crease of worry on her face. Jade laughed while Dave and Karkat looked at her stone faced.


	3. Not So Sick After All

A week after the flu swept through the human kids, but Rose was the only one who was still sick. However, she was no longer coughing, but said to Kanaya and the others that she was just cramping from female human hormones. Dave nodded and simply left the room with John, who was kinda curious, but was shoved out. Jade shoved Karkat out of the room.

This lasted a couple of weeks. Kanaya was starting to get worried at this point, and brought Rose to a doctor.

Kanaya was shocked when they told her that Rose was pregnant. Rose smiled a bit, having already knew, and was scared to tell her wife.

"Why Didn't You Tell Me" Kanaya said.

"It's because I was still shocked myself that we were having children." Rose reached out and grabbed her hand. Kanaya shook her head at this.

"If This Happens Again Please Tell Me" Kanaya said. Rose nodded at this.

They both got home after testing and found Rose was very healthy besides liver issues because of previous drinking. Kanaya and Rose announced it during dinner that night. Most of the trolls didn't understand what that even meant to be 'pregnant'. The humans however, ran to Rose and hugged her, all seven of them. Roxy was the most happy at this, having her daughter have children herself. Kanaya explained to her troll friends and family about what Rose was going through, Equius was sweating at this, blushing extremely blue.

Nepeta asked Rose if she would allow the child or children to play with her when they were born, like playing tea or house. Rose laughed and agreed, but told her it would be a while before she was able to do this. Kanaya let Rose stay awake for a bit, enjoying a good book silently while the others still were either surprised by the announcement or were getting ready for bed with their loved ones. Kanaya took Rose's book away from her as she was slowly falling asleep. Kanaya put a bookmark on her page and put it on the table. She picked up her wife, her very beautiful wife. She put her in bed, pulling back the blankets and laid her in bed, then covered her with the blankets. She went over to her side of the bed, crawled into the covers and slowly fell asleep, holding her wife.

* * *

Mituna and Latula were out late, skating on their favorite colored skateboards. They were smiling, looking at one another. Mituna had gotten so much better after he became blind, after he lost everything. Latula had helped him so much. She was for him, every day, every night. Forever will they stay together and learn to skate from each other, getting better from each other.


	4. Karkat Has No Idea How To Deal With Human Females

"ARE YOU PLANNING ON HAVING MORE CHILDREN?!" Karkat scowled at Rose and Kanaya, who looked confused.

"What?" Rose asked him.

"KANAYA SAID THAT IF THIS HAPPENED TO YOU AGAIN, THIS PREGNANCY SHIT, THAT YOU HAD TO TELL HER IMMEDIATELY THE MOMENT YOU FOUND OUT, NO MATTER HOW FREAKED OUT YOU ARE ABOUT IT."

"Well at the moment, I don't know if I want any more besides this one for now. I really wasn't sure we would have children at all, biologically." Kanaya was sort of waiting for Rose to start sending out eggs through her entrance, but nothing happened, yet. Rose has yet to explain how human pregnancy works.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked Kanaya, who snapped out of her gaze and nodded. Rose knew something was up and took her to their room. "Okay, talk."

"Well Ive Been Wondering How This Works This Pregnancy Thing."

"We carry the child in my uterus for nine months then give birth."

"And How Does This Birthing Happen" Kanaya was only trying to learn.

"I rather not talking about it. It's kinda . . . well, painful." Rose smiled awkwardly. Kanaya looked at her, crossing her arms. Rose smiled brighter and more awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's a little early, but I have no idea what to name the kid, but definitely an r name. Any ideas? And sorry about the really short chapter, I'm really angry and upset right now.


	5. Talking about Human Birth to Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's my question. Do you like the fact I use the typing quirks, or do you think I should type normally?

Kanaya sat down in front of Rose, crossing her arms. "Now Talk"

"It's fine, really. I'm just going to be like this for a bit, a while, nine months." Rose smiled a bit.

"Nine Months" Kanaya said questioningly. "Why?"

"Because that is how humans work, Kanaya. Nothing more than that." Rose held her hands. They stared at each other for a bit and smiled at each other, leaving the room.

Karkat looked stiff as he sat between Dave and Jade.

"relax," both Dave and Jade suddenly said. Karkat seethed and kept sitting, saying nothing.

"Karkat" Kanaya said calmly. Karkat looked at her.

"WHAT?" Karkat yelled.

"You Need To Relax"

"OH, SAYS THE PERSON WHO SHOULDN'T BE RELAXED. YOU ARE HAVING CHILDREN WITH THE LALONDE."

"And" Kanaya frowned and crossed her arms.

"WELL, I'M NOT GOING TO BE CARED ABOUT! WHEN THE GRUB OR GRUBLITES COME AROUND, YOU AREN'T GOING TO BE THERE TO CARE FOR US."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some soon to be chapter spoilers, I'm making her named Rena. Why? You may ask, because the name had to be three things to my eyes: one, had be a four letter name; two, had to start with r; and third, had to have at least two letters from each name (Rose and Kanaya). Thank you for giving me ideas for her name, but I'm going to chose this.  
> Okay, so I'm again going to go on a big break. I need it, and college has been a lot of work and since I'm working on a podcast soon, or wait until next year or even in the next coming years.


	6. Rena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for now, at least. I have been through a lot and I'm not doing a podcast anymore. The idea is dead for many reasons. Well, time for childbirth.  
> ALSO HIVESWAP IS HERE AND I PLAYED THE ENTIRE ACT 1 IT WAS GREAT AND FUCKING ADORABLE! NOW THAT I HAVE THE CUTENESS, I CAN FINALLY WRITE THIS AGAIN WITH THE OLD HUSSIE SASS I CAN MUSTER! I'm back guys, for now.  
> Also, I don't know if I specified it or not, but this a couple years after Homestuck ended in the timeline so everyone is an adult.

Rose was on her computer, writing her book. She wasn't allowed around her notebook or sharp objects when she accidentally poked herself trying to write. Kanaya wasn't happy and made her stay on her computer. To say the least, Rose wasn't happy and wanted to have the kid already. She was about to make a kid joke, but she wasn't in a joking mood now.

"KANAYA, ARE YOU SURE I'M DOING THIS RIGHT?" Karkat asked her as he looked particularly uncomfortable being the doctor with Rose clearly visible. Dave didn't want to see it and Karkat could see why.

"Karkat You Need To Be More Comfortable With This," Kanaya said sternly.

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO THIS? SHE'S YOUR WIFE." Karkat moved away from Rose and looked at Kanaya.

"We Have Been Over This You Are The Only One Who I Trust For Her," Kanaya crossed her arms.

"OH, BECAUSE YOU KNOW ROXY IS GOING TO GET DRUNK WHEN THE DAY COMES. THE REST OF THOSE KIDS ARE DOING THEIR OWN FUCKING SHIT. I MEAN I GUESS ROXY WON'T BE DRUNK, BUT THERE IS A GOOD POSSIBILITY SHE MIGHT." Karkat really didn't want to do this. He looked very uncomfortable.

Rose did too and turned to her side, then her back, then her side again. "Would you please stop yelling?" she hissed at them.

"Rose," Kanaya turned to her worried.

"Sorry Karkat," Rose smiled a bit.

"OH NO! NO! NO! NO!" Karkat was shoved by Kanaya to Rose's side.

"If You Arent Going To Be Here Then Be There Holding My Wives Hand Please," Kanaya sighed. Karkat was even more unsure of this, but Rose smiled at him. Puffing out his chest, he walked over and held Rose's hand.

* * *

"IS IT OVER YET?" Karkat asked as he had his eyes shut. They had all heard a wail and Rose was way more relaxed, but he wasn't she if being relaxed was a good thing for human birth.

"Yes, our child is born."


End file.
